(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swivel cushion disposed on a chair for bathroom use. Upon a mobility handicapped person sitting on the cushion, the cushion can rotate along with the body swaying left and right, which thereby facilitates bathing and cleaning the body of the person.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In general, mobility handicapped aged and weak, women and children or bedridden patients depend on the family or a housekeeper to assist them in bathing or cleaning the body when wishing to carry out such a task. However, all traditional chairs for bathroom use have a fixed structure that is unable to rotate or be moved, and for the family or the house keeper wanting to move the mobility handicapped person, apart from being immensely strenuous and difficult, because the traditional chair is merely covered with a cloth cover, there is an extreme possibility of the person sitting down slipping, moreover, the mobility handicapped person might easily fall down and be injured as a result.